


Por ti

by Eiri_House



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri_House/pseuds/Eiri_House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo que estalló en guerra los principales protagonistas de los bandos en discusión (humanos vs mutantes) guardan un secreto que está encarnado en su interior, ellos se aman tanto como la causa que defienden y quizá por eso es que la batalla nunca tiene un final definitivo ¿Matarse entre ellos? ¡Jamás sucedería tal cosa! Pero claro que miden fuerzas y se confrontan. Sin embargo Charles está harto de seguir derramando sangre sin sentido y quiere que la guerra se defina de una buena vez, sin tomar más importancia al resultado pedirá a Erik que haga lo posible por que todo eso termine y que acabe con él de ser necesario. Curiosamente están a unos días de Navidad y ambos tienen un recuerdo en común que les hará vacilar en nostalgia por su añorado amor inconcluso, pero un gran peligro se avecina como para dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por ti

“Te lo entregué todo… excepto mi causa, no puedo abandonarme y abandonar a mi pueblo como quisiera para estar contigo y es algo que ambos sabemos, sé que piensas igual, de lo contrario estarías conmigo, a mi lado, tal y como te lo pedí por tanto tiempo. No tienes ni la más remota intención de pensarte de nuevo las cosas, porque yo tampoco la tengo, ni loco ayudaría a esos malditos humanos pero tú sí… y por eso mismo los odio más, se llevaron mi corazón, te quitaron de mí y por lo tanto se lo han llevado todo porque no conformes día con día buscan la manera de asesinar a mi gente. Realmente no logro entender porqué los ayudas pero decidí dejar de razonarlo. Me parece que mi higiene mental anda un poco mal últimamente…” El ojiverde iba a seguir escribiendo pero no se le ocurrió más por lo que cerró el cuaderno y le metió en un cuadro metálico que cerró herméticamente con sus poderes mutantes para dejarlo en una orilla junto a sus cosas.

Después de estar repasando en sus recuerdos la figura bendita de Charles se sentía sucio y falso, estaba haciendo era una grave traición a su causa con ese amor loco que le tenía al telépata pero jamás pudo elegir una sola cosa, elegir entre el dominio mutante mundial y Charles, ambas cosas le apasionaban de sobremanera. Además sabía de buena fuente que era inútil pensar en arrancarse del pecho ese cariño endiosado, bastaba con mirarlo de nuevo para saber que era imposible: Esos grandes ojos azules, esa piel nívea y ahora esos largos cabellos castaños y revueltos…

Supo por rumores que pasaron de boca en boca entre los mutantes que su nueva apariencia desgarbada se debía a que el castaño había pasado por una fuerte depresión que le había vuelto más agridulce, la pena le había destrozado, y justo cuando logró hacerse cargo de sí mismo ya ambos estaban tan distantes que fue imposible volver a considerar otra alternativa que no fuera la de ser archienemigos.

Todo tenía que ser igual para él, terminaba haciendo algo fatal que acababa con las personas que amaba de una u otra manera… siempre ese veneno bien guardado en su interior emergía de modo que todos caían fulminados a su alrededor, podía hacer una lista de las personas que amándolo habían obtenido su perdición pero es que ¿Acaso él pidió ser amado en algún momento por alguna de esas personas? Llegó el momento en el que perdió por completo la empatía y se dejó llevar por una simple ley universal: “El fin justifica los medios”. Razonando más con el tiempo el porqué no había suplicado a los pies del castaño que le perdonara y le dejara volver (tal y como merecía), estaba esta característica complicada en Magneto de que no soportaba sentir que la atención dirigida a él era compartida y mucho menos “forzada”, ambos no sólo pensaban su relación sino también sentían ese impulso bélico en su pecho que les gritaba que no podían sólo limitarse a eso sino que tenían el poder en sus manos para hacer progresar su causa, entonces era cuando en el corazón de Erik comenzaba a irradiarse de a poco esa sensación que presagiaba muerte… muerte y tristeza. ¿De qué otra manera se ganaban las guerras? Los grandes cambios dolían pero en la mayoría de las veces terminaban siendo benéficos porque permitían crecer y evolucionar a todas las partes involucradas y es justo con lo que el mutante intentaba convencerse para no sentir pena por Charles.

Ambos se hacían daño día con día por el simple hecho de levantarse sabiendo que habían tomado caminos diferentes y no pensaban dar vuelta atrás, que cada uno se desvivía por hallar la manera de sacudirse al otro, deshacerse de él para así lograr que su causa progresara… sin embargo siempre algo muy en su interior lo impedía, varias veces Erik había tenido la oportunidad de terminar de una vez por todas con esa guerra y no había tenido el valor.

Justo como el día anterior, aquella mañana los X-Men se habían enfrentado contra los Mutantes Diabólicos y hubo un hueco en esa batalla, uno en el que bien Erik pudo haber terminado con Charles, pero al verlo a los ojos no pudo hacerlo, le dolió el corazón pensar en hacer algo así de horrible, era un crimen, una atrocidad de esa magnitud no era parte de lo que él predicaba, había matado a muchos humanos en su vida… pero Charles no era un humano, tampoco un mutante, era su deidad, ese con el que sentía que debía redimirse, arrodillarse, entregarse, alabarle, besar sus pies. Sí, Charles era su dios, a quien más amaba y se sentía débil, culpable de admitirlo pero esos ojos azules le llenaban, expiaban sus pecados, algo en él irradiaba luz para Magneto, y no, jamás podría concebir matarlo, definitivamente eso no podía hacerlo.

El edificio en el que ahora se escondían era algo semejante a un queso gruyere, horrible y lleno de hoyos, apenas si tenían los servicios suficientes para subsistir y es que después de una guerra tan larga y encarnizada entre la humanidad y los mutantes lo más obvio era que todo estaba en escombros y muy poco estético, a Erik le daba igual, de todas formas esos malditos humanos eran como cucarachas o ratas, no importaba qué tan bien limpiaras la zona siempre averiguaban cómo salvarse o quedaban más en el subterráneo, mal nacidos en el amplio sentido de la palabra…

Caminó fuera de ese edificio e hizo una seña a Mystique para que ni se atreviera a acercarse a molestarle justo ahora, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo lleno de polvo y que era el límite de un trozo destruido de muro que dejaba al aire libre esa zona, se asemejaba más a una galleta rota aquella parte y era perfecta para escapar flotando. Se dirigió hacia abajo con una extraña intuición de tener que hacerlo y ya, se posó en el suelo con ese estilo magnificente y miró en una de las esquinas donde un semáforo estaba destrozado con las luces prendiendo sin sentido, un montón de fragmentos de construcciones y lo que alguna vez fue civilización “decoraba” el panorama, entonces poco a poco comenzó a hacerse clara la visión de alguien… Los ojos verdes se abrieron muy grandes al reconocerle pero aún así siguió caminando con parsimonia hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

-Mi viejo amigo…-

-No me llames así- Los fieros ojos azules le enfocaron muy molesto y al tenerle cerca con fuerza le dio una bofetada con la que le volteó el rostro -¡¿Porqué no lo hiciste?!- Reclamó fúrico.

Erik se dejó hacer sin siquiera meter las manos, y volteó hacia él lentamente sin aparente sentido del dolor -¿A qué te refieres?...- Preguntó mientras su mirada se llenaba de dolor, dolor que apenas se reflejó en su faz imperturbable.

-¡No te hagas tonto Erik Lehnsherr!- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras bajaba la mano con la que lo había golpeado y apretaba los puños con impotencia –Tuviste la oportunidad de terminar con esta masacre sin sentido… tú pudiste…-

Se adelantó a tomarle de los hombros con brusquedad y le sacudió un poco mientras buscaba su mirada comenzando a sentir todavía más punzante ese dolor en su interior al ver la expresión de ese rostro celestial -¿Y porqué habría de ser yo, Charles? ¿Sabes la magnitud de la locura que estás reclamando? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Dejaste de seguir el camino correcto en mi ausencia?-

-¡Sabes perfecto que no hay otra opción!...- Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con pesar.

Erik le soltó al sentir que su agarre vacilaba, comenzó a temblar de impotencia ¡Odiaba toda esa horrible situación! ¡Malditos humanos! Le soltó mientras sus dedos se deslizaban forzados por sus brazos y de repente cayó de rodillas frente a él tomando sus piernas con ese agarre tembloroso pero fuerte y pegó la frente a sus rodillas cerrando los ojos con fuerza –No… no me pidas eso… porque no puedo hacerlo... yo te…- Justo antes de que terminara aquella frase Charles llevó las manos a su casco y lo levantó lentamente retirándolo de su cabeza con una expresión que parecía vacía y demacrada, pero justo en sus orbes se podía percibir todo ese sufrimiento interno. Mantuvo el casco contra su palma y con la mano libre acarició sus cabellos sin decir palabra, sólo cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al fin con una expresión de dolor mientras se conectaba mentalmente con Erik como hace tanto tiempo no hacía… Entonces una lágrima surcó una de sus mejillas.

-Idiota…- Dijo bajo de nuevo pero podía leerlo en su mente, podía sentirlo en su propio corazón, ambos se amaban tanto, pero justo ahora ya no había nada qué hacer aunque se correspondieran.

Se agachó frente a él, el casco cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo y tomó ambas mejillas para levantar su rostro –Tranquilo…- Musitó, aunque a él también le dolía mucho sino le transmitía fuerza a su contraparte aquello no podría seguir, y si algo era verdad es que serían todavía más miserables sino pudieran seguir con aquello que ya habían iniciado, lo que era su motor, su porqué. Observó fijamente esos ojos verdes y después se precipitó a besarle hincándose en el suelo y abrazándose a su cuello.

Erik le miraba intentando parecer serio pero comenzaba a perder las fuerzas para seguir con todo aquello, sin embargo la fortaleza interna del ojiazul le impulsaba siempre a continuar con mucha más fuerza que antes, pronto su mirada se volvió de titanio impenetrable de nuevo y cuando se precipitó a besarlo pudo sentir que su Charles ocultaba un sollozo en ese contacto, aquellas lágrimas le mojaron también pero sólo se limitó a tomar su cintura con firmeza y pegarle contra él así en cuclillas como estaba Charles se refugió entre sus piernas abiertas y esos brazos que le aferraban siempre con esa cualidad de hacerle sentir seguro. El contacto se profundizó mientras lengua con lengua se acariciaba lentamente en un ritmo cadencioso en el que se dieron el lujo de disfrutar, cuando se separaron el castaño pegó su frente a la ajena.

-No lo soporto más Erik, tienes que encontrar la manera de ponerle un fin a esto antes de que sea muy tarde y ya no quede nada por lo cual luchar, esto se está extendiendo a más de lo que yo hubiera querido…- Confesó y mientras le imploraba esto se sumergía con adoración en esas pupilas verdes que tantas cosas callaban, sin embargo él podía saberlo todo con casco o sin el, de alguna manera no le pasaba desapercibido nada de lo que Magneto sentía por él y también sabía lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser.

-Lo que pides yo también lo deseo, quiero que esto termine pero sabes que, obviamente, no espero que ese fin te beneficie… Sin embargo creo que no importa lo que yo piense sino cómo termine esto, y debo decir que no importa lo que pase yo jamás querré a nadie más, lo eres todo…-

Charles le sonrió con calidez –No hay nadie en el mundo que yo ame más…- Le aseguró correspondiendo a esos sentimientos –Sin embargo tú y yo sabemos separar los negocios del sentir ¿No es así?- Erik le aferró de la cintura y mirándole a los ojos comenzó a flotar con él en brazos despegándose de a poco del suelo y pronto elevándose al cielo que se percibía tan gris, seguro que llovería pronto y no quería que la lluvia ácida dañara a su hermosísimo Charles tan caro a su corazón por lo que mientras flotaba quitaron esa expresión de funeral por un momento, porque ahora comenzaba a ser como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Erik sólo haciéndose tonto para que el otro siguiera hablando con ese tono de real seriedad con el que a veces era capaz de bromear haciendo lo que dijera todavía más gracioso con el toque que le daba.

-Supongo que yo soy Louisa Laine ¿No?- Comentó divertido mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y ocultaba su rostro el su hombro inhalando para embriagarse de su aroma y poder tenerle presente el tiempo que tuvieran que volver a estar separados.

Lehnsherr sonrió y arqueó una ceja –Eres más precioso que cualquier humana despreciable, además… yo te amo más…- Musitó a su oído y lo besó, pronto llegaron a donde Charles debía estar y le depositó en la azotea –Que todo continúe siento un juego limpio ¿Te parece?...-

-Estoy de acuerdo, te veré cuando sea tiempo de ello…- Se dieron un último y dolido beso que fue apasionado, profundo y lleno de amor interlineado en cada fibra de su ser, se perdieron en tal contacto de nuevo y finalmente el telépata puso el casco de Erik en su cabeza con cuidado, teniendo que pararse un poco de puntas para ello dedicándole una mirada más grave que las anteriores, no quería despedirse pero no había opción para quienes irremediablemente eran líderes natos de ideas contrarias, enemigos a final de cuentas. Aquel pensamiento les generaba cierto pesar pero era lo que había.

Entonces Erik se armó de valor y se dio la media vuelta obligándose a no mirar atrás, ya no dijo más, no quería despedirse de nuevo pero comenzó a pensar seriamente en la solución que se daría a aquello ¿De qué manera se podía solucionar todo eso?... Era algo tan incierto como inquietante.

Los días pasaron, cada quién se dedicó a lo suyo moviendo sus piezas como mejor podía, Erik iba adquiriendo fiera fuerza contra la humanidad, aunque estos también con métodos ampliamente hostiles también habían adquirido terrible ventaja, fue cuando poco a poco Charles se dio cuenta que… los humanos siempre terminaban siendo crueles, poco a poco estaba menos de acuerdo con ellos, con los generales que desesperados por ganar autorizaban cualquier tipo de método y en su concepción estaba todo menos la paz, entonces Charles se preguntó ¿Realmente hacía bien apoyándolos?... Podía ver morir mutantes día con día, todo el tiempo y aunque implorara por sus vidas nada conseguía, en ese momento fue cuando plenamente no se arrepintió de haber dicho a Erik tales cosas aquel día, de alguna manera le había dado la fortaleza de vencer y de que Genosha fuera cada vez más grande, reconocido y respetado como una nación superior. Inconscientemente los deseos de Erik eran los suyos, aunque quisiera el bien para todos había maldad incorregible, corrupción imborrable en las almas de los hombres, él sólo podía rogar por la vida de Erik y su hermana, que no tuvieran la desgracia de morir a manos de esos carniceros insensibles y retrógradas. Pero ya había elegido un bando y por medio de este, los X-Men estaban medianamente protegidos de los alcances de esos locos, aunque en realidad les utilizaban como armas meramente. Pocos comprendían que ellos, pese a ser mutantes eran tan humanos como ellos y aquello comenzó a frustrarle ¿Porqué las cosas no podían ser diferentes? ¿Porqué no se podía habitar en paz sin que nadie se metiera con nadie? ¿Porqué tenía que ser necesaria esa guerra para entender las cosas?...

Sin embargo nada de eso era posible, se dio cuenta muy tarde, ahora se arrepentía tanto… Erik combatía solo, y había aguantado lo suficiente en realidad, había hecho dudar a los humanos muchas veces y aquello le hacía sonreír internamente de vez en cuando, sin embargo todavía guardaba esperanzas sobre que había parte de la humanidad que no pensaba como esos hombres homicidas, tal vez, sólo tal vez aún existiera gente diferente.

Un gran arma estaba siendo diseñada para acabar con los mutantes, al clavarse en el piso e impactar unas ondas de radiación afectaban a los mutantes a un nivel celular que les hacía colapsar, todo aquel plan había sido conspirado a espaldas de Charles y mostrado ya cuando las cosas no tenían más remedio. Aquella arma mataría a millones de mutantes en todo el mundo, era quizá el arma más fuerte que se hubiera creado, la bomba atómica era un chiste a su comparación… Erik supo muy pronto de este movimiento gracias a Mystique y ambos se encontraban desesperados intentando llegar a una solución, al fin llegaron unos planos a sus manos con ayuda de Logan y Quicksilver.

Magneto lo pensó toda la noche, analizó su construcción e hizo una lista de las personas que habían intervenido en tal proyecto tan aberrante tranquilamente entregándosela a Deadpool y Black Cat a la mañana siguiente –Necesito que eliminen a estos- Ordenó severo y a Logan lo envió con el pez más gordo para primero extraer más información antes de matarlo. Ahora sólo faltaba el toque final y fue cuando le dolió el corazón, sentía mucho lo que iba a pasar, más que nada por Charles…

-Mi viejo amigo…- Aquel era un epíteto algo despectivo, sólo para hacerle enojar, no era su amigo, en definitiva era todo menos eso y esa era la ironía de aquello.

La mañana que estaba programado el envío de tan horrible arma, y que estaban preparando los últimos detalles, Mystique quedó en trance y transformándose en Charles volteó a mirar a Erik –¡Por favor no hagas locuras Erik, ten mucho cuidado, yo puedo ayudarte con esto, dame unos minutos, voy en camino, los humanos encontraron dónde te reúnes y atacarán en menos de media hora para impedir que reacciones ante lo siguiente!-

-Charles, detente, no quiero que vengas…- Le dijo con firmeza mientras estaba ajustándose las botas de su mejor traje de batalla, se levantó de donde estaba para salir a combatir, generalmente siempre mandaba peones y no se arriesgaba mucho en las confrontaciones pero esta vez no había más opción. Mystique volvió en sí pero Erik ya estaba fuera de allí, flotó a la superficie del edificio tranquilamente y encontró a ese ejército dirigiéndose a él desde lo lejos, sonrió divertido ¿Armas de metal? Quizá se había estado ocultando bastante bien, Polaris voló a posarse a su derecha, Scarlet Witch a su izquierda.

–Padre, vamos a apoyarte en lo que sea necesario- Aseguró la castaña mientras que la peliverde menor depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-No te abandonaríamos en esto…-

-Encárguense de esos malditos, tenemos que acabar con ellos a cualquier precio- Ordenó concentrado como todo un general, pero ante aquella determinación sólo demostró sus sentimientos hacia ellas capturando sus pequeñas manos en las suyas –¡Tengan mucho cuidado, ya saben que estas escorias no son de fiar! Sólo saben destruir…- Especificó y fue cuando Quicksilver les rebasó.

-¡Ok pa’, tú tranquilo!- Erik le miró frente a él y sólo le sonrió fugazmente, ese chiquillo era un problema, obviamente tras él venía Logan que con los puños llenos de sangre mostró un pulgar de aprobación al ojiverde de haber terminado con éxito su trabajo.

-Yo cuido a este tonto- Le aseguró.

(…) La batalla se fue dando con grandes triunfos de parte de los “Mutantes Diabólicos” (Que ya sólo se hacían llamar así un tanto por costumbre y otro tanto por satanización de los medios de comunicación) todo iba de maravilla hasta que una alarma entre las ropas de Erik sonó, sobrevoló las filas de la batalla impidiendo todos los disparos posibles pero era imposible defenderse y esquivar todas esas balas de polímeros ajenos al metal que llegaban a alcanzarle, ninguna letal gracias a la armadura de batalla que llevaba consigo, pronto aquellas balas no pudieron alcanzarle y el ojiverde se preguntó lo que sucedía, al bajar la mirada lo vio, allí estaba Charles, había llegado a apoyarlos junto con los X-Men, Erik así ensangrentado por el roce de las balas y golpeado por haber peleado con algunos militares cuerpo a cuerpo, bajó a mirarle lleno de esperanza –Sabía que te vería a mi lado algún día…-

-No cantes victoria, primero tenemos que acabar con todo esto, Erik ¿Qué tienes pensado?- Preguntó acercándose a acariciar su mejilla con la mano libre mientras que con la otra tocaba su propia sien concentrándose en desviar las balas de ellos. –Por favor…- Quería saber, pero a esto el ojiverde sobrevoló retrocediendo un metro de distancia.

-No puedo decirte, ya está resuelto, sólo necesito que me ayudes aquí abajo y…- Los ojos del telépata se abrieron muy grandes con esa actitud sospechando lo peor, pudo leer en sus ojos que no era bueno lo que venía, ni siquiera tuvo que entrar en su mente.

-Erik…- Musitó –¡Yo te dije que nunca más estarías solo, que no lo estabas, yo estoy aquí, tus hijos te apoyan, varios de nuestros amigos vinieron a apoyarte sólo a ti!…-

-Por eso mismo no puedo decepcionarlos, Charles…- Contestó precipitado antes de que diera otro argumento y le dedicó una sonrisa más, sí… sólo quería mirar sus ojos una vez más, perderse en esa faz celestial y ya lo había hecho, el miedo se reflejó en el telépata que corrió a querer alcanzarlo cuando Erik se alzó sobre los cielos.

Sus ojos se volvieron fieros entonces y todo rastro de amor fue borrado de su imperturbable expresión… Las bombas lo atacaron y las apartó con simples movimientos como si fueran moscas, pero Magneto comenzaba a agotarse, esa arma se acercaba a ellos y entre más cercana aquella radiación comenzaba a afectarlos quisieran o no.

Concentró todo su poder, pudo calcular exactamente cuánto tenía y no podía desperdiciarlo, sólo había una oportunidad para salvarlos o que todo se acabara, aquella otra nación que los enfrentaba tampoco tenía idea de los planes secretos que esas naciones habían conspirado, que los habían utilizado de señuelo y que igual morirían con esa gran arma que haría colapsar todo Genosha e impactaría con sus consecuencias en el mundo entero… El ojiverde miró fijamente aquellos puntos que comenzaban a hacerse más claros en el cielo y se elevó más y más en los aires para igualar un poco aquella gran lejanía.

-¡¡¡EEEEERIIIIIIIIIK!!!... ¡Por favor!... Noh…- El Profesor X lo miró elevarse y sintió gran desesperación, observó hacia dónde Magneto había girado y alcanzó a notar aquel punto también, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y jadeó, estaba temblando, allí iba una parte de él, allí iba Erik, su Erik, su vida, su todo… Se elevaba en el aire con toda su magnificencia, su capa revoloteaba dándole un toque endiosado a ese hombre tan inteligente y brillante que no necesitaba mas que esas palabras para ser descrito.

El ojiverde localizó el núcleo de la bomba incluso a tantos kilómetros de distancia como si pudiera verlo, sí, incluso paladeó el tipo de metal con el que estaban fabricadas, venían en camino al este y al oeste, y aquella arma principal que habían enviado primero venía en camino desde el norte. Se concentró y gruñó mientras tomaba poder de las dos primeras bombas y con enorme fuerza las empujaba fuera de orbita, jadeó pesadamente, era demasiado pero podría con ellas, las hizo girar de repente y gruñendo una vez más empujó las manos hacia delante y logró darles el impulso suficiente para sacarlas de allí de forma sorprendente, detectó que hubo otra fuerza implicada en ello, su hija Polaris había cooperado en ello sin quererlo al alejar otro par de ataques de un tanque de guerra, pero la próxima vez Erik no tendría tanta suerte y no quería que nadie le ayudara porque aquella última arma despojaría de todo poder al mutante que la contrarrestara, no podía ser nadie más… La atrapó dentro de su alcance de magnetismo y por lo pesada que era, Erik comenzó a hacer sucumbir las cosas de metal a su alrededor con grandísimo esfuerzo titánico.

Charles le observaba en los cielos pero cada vez se notaba que descendía más, tal vez sin quererlo ¿Qué pasaba? Agradeció que los X-Men desde hace mucho descartaran el uso de todo metal dentro de lo que usaban para combatir, era obvio el porqué… por lo menos estuvieron fuera de ese “peligro”, pudo ver armas de metal consumiéndose hasta ser una masa deiforme flotante, entre otras cosas y escombros que por ahí había que terminaban teniendo el mismo destino y entonces al regresar la mirada al mutante que amaba pudo notar que tiraba el casco con el que se protegía de él.

-“Te amo…”- Pronunció para Charles que obviamente no pudo oírlo directamente de sus palabras, sin embargo pudo leerlas claramente de Erik sin problemas. –“Lograrás un mundo en el que tú y yo… hubiéramos podido estar juntos y tranquilos… en el que pudiera despertarme a tu lado y contemplar tu rostro todas las mañanas…” Le recitaba aquello mientras Charles atónito no podía ni moverse, no podía dejar de mirar al cielo, estaba aterrado, las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas mientras escuchaba las fúnebres palabras.

-“¡NO PUEDES SOSTENER ESA MALDITA ARMA TÚ SOLO! ¡Déjame ayudarte!”-

-“No”- Se precipitó con firmeza y gran decisión.

-“¿…Porqué?”- Preguntó en medio de un profundo sollozo de dolor.

-“Porque te amo… y quiero que este mundo quede en tus manos, sólo tú puedes salvarnos y salvarlos”…- Dijo por último y le transmitió la imagen de la primera vez que se “acercaron” tal cual eran, cuando lloraron juntos ese encuentro fascinante de sus almas. Erik no podría manipular ese mastodonte de metal sino fuera por su sabia enseñanza de encontrar el punto medio entre la paz y la ira y lo tenía tan claro justo ahora. Tenía paz porque sabía que al terminar con esa arma todo lo demás también llegaría a su fin, tal y como Charles se lo había pedido. Sentía ira porque pudo haber pasado más tiempo con él… tantos tiempo desperdiciado en bandos diferentes no tenía sentido, tanto tiempo de odiar a los humanos sólo cubría el miedo de perder más mutantes, de perder al telépata.

Extendió una mano en el aire e hizo un último esfuerzo, flotó lo más cerca que pudo de la enorme estructura mientras Charles le imploraba que se detuviera, recitando su nombre.

-“Basta de sentimentalismos ‘himmel’*, es suficiente, todo está bien… Por cierto ¿Miraste el calendario? Feliz navidad, supongo ¿Recuerdas la última?... Ahora sal de mi mente…”- Comentó trivial para distraer al telépata de esa tensión.  
{Tr. alemán: *Cielo}

FLASHBACK

Hace unos años si a Erik le hubieran preguntado si celebraría navidad, hubiera respondido que esa clase de costumbres no eran algo que él supiera poner en práctica, que creer en los trucos publicitarios de la mercadotecnia no eran lo suyo, que con esas cosas el gobierno solo intentaba distraer a su gente de los problemas que urgían solución como el de sus hermanos mutantes y cosas anarquistas de ese tipo porque su alma era una con sed de justicia por propia mano… pero ese año fue diferente, por muchas cosas: Uno, que al principio de su existencia su madre y él pasaban ese día como cualquier otro porque naturalmente eran judíos; Dos, después de eso pasó parte de su vida en un campo de concentración; Y tres, había logrado escapar por aras del destino y obviamente no tenía ni el ánimo ni el tiempo para ser feliz con esas boberías. Cuando conoció a Charles en una etapa interesante de su vida jamás se imaginó que le cambiaría tanto… verlo emocionado por las fechas futuras era adorable, sobre todo porque le notaba feliz incluyéndole en sus planes. Algo en su interior le gritaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de destinarlo a la causa de los mutantes pero… ¿Quién se resistiría a esos ojos enormes y esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cuando le miraba? Él era el menos indicado para negarse a Charles en esa clase de situaciones, aunque hubiera muchas otras en las que un “No” significaba un “Sí” frenético y encarnizado en su cabeza, esta vez no tenía deseos de nada así, ¿Porqué iba a arruinar esa fecha importante para Charles? Lo que más le llenó de saber qué planeaba para ese día era que Charles siempre la había pasado muy solo junto con Raven y que ahora estaba feliz de tener amigos que eran prácticamente su familia y luego dentro de esa anécdota agregó algo que hizo que su corazón creciera un centímetro dentro de su pecho “…soy feliz de tenerte a ti.” Por dios, aquello desarmaría hasta a un antihéroe anarquista, como él.

Le dejó pensativo durante muchas horas con aquella frase, su relación apenas se iba desarrollando, en realidad tenían poco de conocerse pero sentía como si se conocieran y amaran de toda la vida, era muy curioso… Al día siguiente Charles quería ir de compras y moría de ganas por que Erik le acompañara, insistió mucho en realidad para que Erik cediera, él no entendía mucho de esa celebración, odiaba las cursilerías pero si a Charles le ponían dichoso podría incluso decir que ahora “tenían su encanto”. Se vistió para la ocasión y pasaron una tarde llena de cosas divertidas, entre que las vendedoras del centro comercial terminaron queriendo obtener algo de alguno de los dos como su número de teléfono o algún dato indiscreto que por supuesto esquivaron amablemente, o eso de que Charles tenía que leer cada promoción, comparar cada marca y leer cada envoltura para sentir que hacía una compra segura e inteligente (aquello había sido un poco tortuoso).

Ellos estaban tan unidos que apenas con una mirada podían obtener uno del otro mucho más que cualquiera de esas parejas descaradas que se besaban y abrazaban por la calle y con sólo estar uno a lado del otro era más que lo que Magneto pudo haber pedido a la vida, incluso más de lo que creía merecer. De puro gusto cargó todas las compras, cumplió hasta el último de los caprichos y justo cuando iban camino de regreso el castaño miró un lindo restaurante con dorados candelabros de caída de cristal brillante, vajilla de porcelana, cristalería de un gusto delicioso y cubiertos de plata, el gran ventanal que daba a la calle ofrecía una preciosa vista de noche, el telépata miró el lugar por un instante deteniéndose con el par de cajas que llevaba consigo.

-Mira qué lindo lugar, siempre he querido algo así pero… lamentablemente ninguna relación duró lo suficiente, además de que me faltó inspiración ¿Mencioné que tuve una etapa alocada y alcohólica?-

-Varias veces, descuida, la formalidad no es precisamente un atributo en mí, la verdad es que las mujeres son algo que he llevado siempre como un mal necesario… no es como si me gustara mucho perder el tiempo en eso- Confesó con sinceridad y se alzó de hombros –En fin, el gusto de quien fundó ese lugar es exquisito ¿Has pensado en cristalería como esa?-

Charles se quedó mirando el lugar unos segundos más mientras le escuchaba y bajó la mirada “Formalidad…” Aquella palabra rondó su cabeza de igual manera pero se rehusó a traicionar la confianza de Erik indagando más allá de lo que él le había dicho. Asintió a la pregunta desviando el tema con agrado y siguió caminando a su lado –Ohh sí, ya sabes que me es difícil resistirme a esa clase de cosas, no lo sé, tal vez compre algo así para nuestra cena de Navidad ¿A ti qué te parece?-

-Creo que es una buena idea, igual pueden ser utilizadas para otras ocasiones especiales…- Se tragó el “ocasiones «realmente» especiales” -…digo, por eso de que Hank terminó casi con todos los trastes de cristal de la mansión, sería perfecto- Ambos se rieron discretamente un momento.

¿Entonces le gustaba ese lugar? Tal vez pudiera hacer algo para llevarlo o asemejarlo, aunque era un gusto bastante caro, tendría que hacer uno que otro “negocio” para ello pero por Charles cualquier sacrificio valía la pena (pese a que sufría un poco con eso de tener que asistir a lo que pintaba ser una “monstruosa cena de Navidad”), su ángel estaba planeando tal cosa, eso tal vez le daba cierto porcentaje mínimo a lo positivo de tal situación pero tenía cierto recelo de ello por más que lo paladeaba, quizá era porque nunca había estado en una Navidad de esa manera, vaya, ni siquiera lo había imaginado. Era muy extraño porque entre más lo pensaba más incómodo se sentía con la idea y a su vez se sentía culpable de declinar su oferta directamente por cosas como esas, todo eso le tenía algo inquieto, tendría que pensar más detenidamente la manera de resolverlo.

Los días pasaron bastante rápido, y mientras Erik se abrazaba a la nívea espalda, besaba ese suave hombro desnudo y le pegaba contra él, se debatía en la mejor manera de que aquello fuera más digerible, esa oferta le rondaba antes de dormir acompañado en esa gran cama… De repente decidió algo definitivo, con todo y todo iba a asistir a aquella velada de navidad a la que Charles tanto empeño le había puesto y se aseguraría de que fuera perfecto…

Erik se presentó con muchísimos esfuerzos al restaurante para averiguar todo lo que el lugar incluía, cada adorno, cada detalle, sólo estuvo un par de horas analizando y cuestionando a cada trabajador de allí haciéndose el chistoso, su carisma y algo de dinero le hizo obtener datos valiosísimos para su gran plan. Se puso de acuerdo con Raven para ir adquiriendo todo y transformar el gran salón de eventos de la mansión en una reproducción de tal restaurante sólo para que Charles se sintiera a gusto, tuvo que hablar con él para impedirle el paso o leer mentes hasta el día de Navidad, no podía arruinar la gran sorpresa y se esforzó mucho de que su mente no le traicionara en ello al estar cerca de él.

Justo en la mañana de Navidad Erik llevó a Charles al lugar más temprano que todos los demás y se lo mostró, el ojiazul sintió una enorme fascinación, tal emoción inundó su corazón que lloró de alegría y le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

–Oh qué casualidad ¿Ya miraste el calendario? Me parece que esta noche tendremos invitados. Feliz navidad, supongo-

-Gracias Erik, es… un detalle precioso- Le dijo mientras subía los grandes ojos a buscar su mirada y acto seguido se paraba de puntitas para robarle un beso que fue lento y delicioso. Digno de dos enamorados primerizos.

Aquella cena fue siendo amena, divertida y espectacular, una botella de vino de la mejor cosecha para comenzar con la velada, debía aceptar que estaba nerviosísimo y por ese mismo motivo quizá no podía parar de hablar -…y es como te digo, la calle a esta hora en estas fechas es una locura debiste ver lo que me pasó cuando venía camino aquí, yo…-

-Hey tranquilo- Dijo Charles entre risas –Te noto algo… tenso. Si es por algo de este día no te preocupes, después de todo tu presencia conmigo es lo que más me llena, además lo que hiciste en este lugar, bueno… Realmente ya nada debería apurarte-

-¿Yo tenso? Lo siento es que…- Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado y se sonrojó, ¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse algo se encendió en su interior, había un dulce aroma en el aire, hasta una agradable sensación en el ambiente ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Comenzaba a asustarse en serio. –Realmente no entiendo lo que me pasa…-

-Lamento informar que lo que está pasando aquí, no es otra cosa que el amor, Erik-

-No seas ridículo- Se rió el pelicobrizo –Ugh, qué cursi- Levantó una mano como para aplicar más énfasis pero al mirarle de nuevo y notar esa sonrisa imborrable tanto en sí mismo como en Charles comenzó a dudar y hubo un silencio interesante.

-Niégalo entonces- Le retó el telépata y Erik le miró con reproche, no, no podría hacer tal cosa, para desviar el tema de repente se sintió juguetón y se arriesgó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir el siguiente año?-

-¿De qué disparates hablas? ¿Te refieres a la próxima navidad?-

-Sigue la corriente- Levantó las cejas pintando una sonrisa, justo ahora la noche se había vuelto bastante más íntima porque todos los demás estaban en sus propias pláticas y diversiones, eran sólo ellos, sólo ese momento mágico…

-¿A Roma o París? Ciudades tentadoras ¿No?- Ambos sonrieron y Erik continuó.

-También podría ser Tokio…- Se alzó de hombros.

-Humm, Londres me gusta más en ese caso-

-Olvídalo, mejor Madrid- Entrecerró los ojos verdes con habilidad y de repente ambos se rieron durante un par de minutos, aquella imaginación de sus viajes era divertida pero más aún que se permitieran soñar como niños y hasta “competir” en son de eso. Cuando todo tomó más seriedad Erik suspiró y ya con toda la atención de su interlocutor comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, incluso sino salimos a ningún lado…-

-Siempre aquí, conmigo. Suena ideal… aunque hay algo que salta en mis recuerdos y debo aclarar ya ¿Habías denominado a las relaciones en general como un “mal necesario”?...-

-Uh… bueno es que tienes que entender que las mujeres suelen ser un poco ¿Cómo decirlo de modo amable?... Insistentes, me aturdían mucho, la verdad que rompí varios corazones, anhelaba los incorrectos, y luego más adelante sencillamente ya no esperaba nada. Entonces ¡Bam! Un Charles para llevar, por favor…- Bromeó un poco y sin darse cuenta ambos se contemplaban perdidos en ese coqueteo.

-Entiendo. No todos los días se rescata de ahogarse a un hombre tan terco como tú ¿Sabes?...- Comentó bajando la mirada a sus labios sin razonarlo siquiera. Erik hizo acercar la silla con sólo pensarlo y Charles se sorprendió descolocándose un poco, pero antes de poder decir algo sus labios fueron capturados. Sí, la mejor y única navidad decente de Magneto, la navidad más memorable del Profesor X y eso era todo. Obviamente habían terminado enredados en la cama, un amor como ese no se saciaba tan fácil, fue cuando Erik comprendió el porqué del pretexto de las fechas festivas… ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que absolutamente nada sería igual al año siguiente? Las cosas cambiaron tan radicalmente que todo aquello sólo se volvió un difuso y nostálgico recuerdo… y de la noche a la mañana pasaron años.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con un tono quebrado por el sufrimiento el Profesor X musitaba –“Yo no soy quien nos salvó esta vez… tú ya lo haz hecho Erik, detente…”- Pero no recibía respuesta por lo que no podía dejar de llamarlo desesperado.

-“Erik por favor, Erik… ¡Er…”- El mencionado dejó de escuchar a Charles al comenzar a concentrarse, aquella arma iba despojándolo de su poder de poco en poco, trepaba por su sistema, sintió cómo algo en su interior estaba colapsando, y en el aire fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar frente al arma.

Antes de que Charles pudiera correr hacia él se dio cuenta que los escombros deiformes de metal que flotaban en el aire habían estado formando una enorme barrera que marcaba ciertos metros exactos de distancia de todos los participantes en tal batalla.

Magneto se hizo quedar solo junto con el arma en el lugar delimitado, ubicó el corazón de esa cosa maldita y antes de que esta pudiera enterrarse en el suelo para activarse logró sabotear el funcionamiento recordando los planos de su construcción y pujó mientras con un ademán de la mano marcaba que algo sostenía con fuerza en el interior por medio de sus poderes, ese agarre temblaba por el esfuerzo, con la otra mano encontró el centro y comenzó a hacer fuerza para irlo consumiendo, apretar y forzar el núcleo dentro de sí mismo con la presión, sin darse cuenta estaba gritando y gruñendo furioso de repente, esforzándose al máximo por terminar con aquello, sólo debía lograr esa reacción que había estado estudiando y más valía que fuera rápido. De repente otra gran cantidad de un metal específico flotó sobre Erik y la enorme arma; Se formó una gran coraza que les cubrió con sólo desearlo dentro de la que ya no pudo verse más, pero Charles todavía podía sentirle y pese a sus deseos entró en la mente ajena, no quería soltarlo, le daba terror perderlo… de repente se escuchó una gran explosión dentro.

Charles estaba aterrado pero luchó por concentrarse hasta el último momento, la mente de Erik le rechazó de una extraña manera al momento de la explosión, pero inexplicablemente vio con claridad una última sonrisa en Erik antes de ya no percibir más a su tan preciado amante, se llevó una mano al pecho, al tiempo algo murió en su interior, pudo sentir que perdía el alma en ese momento… Cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas inconscientemente por el shock seguían rodando por sus mejillas y con los ojos casi desorbitados miraba hacia donde él, entonces lo comprendió todo: Magneto, su Erik, había muerto.

Sujetándose el pecho se dobló encogiéndose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo -¡NOOOOOOOH!- Gritó desgarradoramente y sollozó cerrando muy fuerte los ojos, plantó las manos contra el suelo y aferró el polvo cerrando los puños, haciéndose daño que ni percibió, su dolor interno era algo incalculablemente más grande que eso… Entre ese enorme sufrimiento pudo detectar otro ejército acercándose a la zona de guerra en la que estaban y totalmente furioso se levantó del suelo y miró decidido hacia donde esos malditos venían, se llevó una mano a la sien, pagaría el precio de su dolor quien realmente lo mereciera…

***

Si algo era cierto es que los mutantes habían sobrevivido a esa guerra, ¡Había sido una encarnizada batalla! Al final todo había salido bastante bien. El telépata habiendo agotado completamente sus poderes y energía vital dentro de tales esfuerzos por sobrevivir cayó ante el impacto del ataque de un humano, cosa que le dejó en estado de inconsciencia indefinido, pero incluso así algo rondaba su cabeza y le impedía tener paz, debía cumplir los deseos de Erik, llevar a cabo el sueño compartido que incluía una convivencia armoniosa de mutantes (y hombres) pero nada de eso podía razonar del todo dentro de ese estado.

Sin saber exactamente por cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, un buen día Charles abrió los ojos con lentitud, detectó el sonido de las noticias en una televisión. Emma Frost había acordado firmar un tratado de paz con la ONU por lo que había medio escuchado… Miró a la ventana, estaba en un hospital y era muy temprano ¿Pero exactamente dónde estaba? Bajó la mirada a un lado de la camilla y había una botella de vino con un par de boletos de avión con destino a Roma pegados en ella y una nota que decía “Feliz navidad, himmel”. Esa letra cursiva de elegantes trazos fue inmediatamente reconocida…

Aquella botella de vino era igual a la que Erik le había dado aquella difusa navidad memorable en sus vidas. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de su inconsciencia llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y una rodó por su mejilla. ¿Qué significaba esa botella allí? ¿Un recuerdo? -Feliz navidad, Erik…- Dijo en un tono débil y algo extraño, pintó una sonrisa amarga y miró el cielo de nuevo a través de la ventana, la guerra había terminado y Erik, él...

-Gracias…- Contestó alguien, una voz conocida.

¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loco? Volteó al otro lado de la habitación, justo la parte que le faltaba por explorar y en la camilla de a lado… -¡ERIK!- Exclamó, el hombre allí le miró, en efecto era él, tenía un brazo enyesado y todo el torso y varios vendajes aquí y allá, un collarín y un gran vendaje en la cabeza. –Pero ¿Cómo…-

-Yo tampoco lo sé- Agregó rápido y amplió una gran sonrisa sin poder dejar de observarlo, era gracioso que ambos estuvieran allí justo a un día de año nuevo –Estuviste inconsciente alrededor de cuatro días… Y sobre mí, bueno, afortunadamente a alguien de le ocurrió ir a revisar entre la coraza de metal para buscar algo de mis restos al terminar la batalla, tal parece que mi “instinto de supervivencia” me cubrió en metal… Me blindé a mí mismo sin razonarlo, por lo que me cuentan fue difícil sacarme de allí- Le contó desviando la mirada –Siento mucho todo el dolor que te hice pasar…-

-¡Ah no, ni se te ocurra comenzar con eso! Eres un tonto pero eso no lo voy a poner a discusión ahora…- Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y desvió la mirada de él. –Gracias a dios- Dijo con un hilo de voz pintando una sonrisa.

-… Perdí mis poderes… al parecer irán regresando poco a poco, el contacto directo con esa arma me dejó algo inservible, apenas si puedo levantar esa moneda ¿ves?- Sobre el mueble a su lado una moneda apenas si se levantaba un par de milímetros de donde estaba.

-Regresarán, yo te ayudaré…- Ofreció el castaño sin poder mirarlo, todavía sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad, gran dicha se arremolinaba en su corazón.

Un toquido mientras una rendija en la puerta se abría -¿Se puede?- Preguntó Raven con una gran sonrisa. Pronto más mutantes inundaron la habitación de Charles y Erik, vaya, tenían muchas visitas como para poder concentrarse en algo específico, casi todos estaban vivos, se habían salvado y estaban allí ¿Qué no era eso lo más maravilloso del mundo? “… Te amo” Al escuchar esas agradables palabras en su mente Erik lanzó una mirada cómplice y llena de amor a su Charles, le dedicó una sonrisa decaída, cerró los ojos -Mi viejo amigo- Pronunció para molestarlo mientras dejaba escuchar una risilla ante el comienzo de una queja…

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito con mucho amor, tuve que meditar seriamente el final que quería para mi historia y entonces decidí que por ser escrito para tales fechas tan lindas merecía que mis adorados fueran felices...


End file.
